


One Trick

by Racine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racine/pseuds/Racine
Summary: One Trick (NC—17)内含：一场车震，一些dirty talk，非常轻微的路人提及。summary：天使距离他不过十厘米。





	One Trick

1975，哦不，1980，他们两个在苏明达拉州的一个小镇办事，天使办天使的事，他办他的事。克鲁利知道亚茨拉斐尔和他相隔不过两条街道的距离，但是鉴于十二年前他们吵的那一架，他还是没有去找对方。

没遇到总比遇到了尴尬好。

克鲁利这么想着，那天晚上他们两就在酒馆遇上了。  
恶魔刚找了个位置坐下，一阵熟悉的气味就钻进他的鼻腔中。他扭头一看，隔着两三个喧闹的桌子，他的天使正一手托着腮，一手扶着酒瓶，双眼朦胧，脸红的像六千年前伊甸园里的那个红苹果一般。

恶魔挑了挑眉，对方似乎没有注意到自己，他饶有趣味地把目光放向天使那边，拎着自己的酒喝着。然后他看到两个穿着破烂牛仔服的醉汉，对着天使一身正经的白西装指指点点，然后走了过去。

“先……生，哈哈，一个人喝酒？”窸窣的声音从那边传来，其中一个醉汉把手搭上了天使的肩膀。

克鲁利眉头一跳。

亚茨拉斐尔看上去醉的不轻，但他脸上还是一如既往的微笑，天使没有回答他们，于是男人的手从他肩头滑下，拂过带着褶皱的马甲，抵达大腿侧边。

克鲁利眼尖地瞧见对方微微发抖的腿。好吧，好吧。  
“天使(Angel)，我们走了。”恶魔走到他们身边，摘下墨镜的红发男人露出金黄的竖瞳，淡然地盯着那两个醉汉。

“……”男人们畏缩地退了几步。

克鲁利满意地把天使往自己肩上一抗。

然后现在权天使正搁在他的肩头吐着酒水泡泡。  
天使的分量不轻，明显他太爱人间的美食了，亚茨拉斐尔把脑袋搁在恶魔的颈侧，克鲁利能感受到对方毛绒绒的发丝和吐在自己脖子上的热气。

“克鲁利……？”

谢天谢地，他还知道自己的救命恩人是谁。  
等等，他刚刚谢了谁？  
恶魔不耐烦地开口：“当然了我的朋友。”  
“我们才不是朋友……！嗯……”天使在他肩上挣扎，吐出一连串语调不清的念叨。  
哦，七层地狱，他就应该把他丢在那个鸟不拉屎的鬼酒馆。

克鲁利把他丢进宾利的副驾驶里，自己又坐进去换了一副墨镜——刚刚被天使压坏了。克鲁利的手刚搭上方向盘，然后又不动了，他思索着看着亚茨拉斐尔东倒西歪的样子，天使因酒气而泛红的脸，还有玫瑰色的嘴唇。  
“……安全带”，克鲁利说，他探过身去，拉过安全带，天使距离他不过十厘米。

很好的距离，克鲁利想。然后他就吻了上去。

事后克鲁利回想当时的情形，他记不太清。但这个该死的、不知廉耻的天使，在自己吻上去之后，居然把舌头伸了过来。克鲁利可算是品尝到了对方喝的酒，亚茨拉斐尔柔软的口腔中充斥着覆盆子果酒的甜味。这个吻带着些许的触电般的酥麻，是属于天使与恶魔敌对的一点象征。当然这对克鲁利来说无关紧要，他灵活的舌头缠绵地卷住对方，感受天使在他身下不均的呼吸。这很诡异，他们甚至不需要呼吸，但这确实让克鲁利很受用。  
于是他开始轻咬着天使的下唇，他肖想许久的。这似乎让亚茨拉斐尔清醒了几分，他眯着眼，透出朦胧的蓝光。这个时候他不像一个乖巧的天使，却像极了一只狡诈的老猫。

“……所以，这算什么？”天使轻轻推开他，他们唇齿之间带出了暧昧的银丝。  
“一个吻，我的朋友。”恶魔扣住他的手，而复凑上去，“对你装醉的一点惩罚。”  
“什么时候知道的？”这下亚茨拉斐尔有些紧张了。  
克鲁利细碎地亲吻着对方，抽空回答：“进门那会，你瞟了我一眼，”他解开天使的一颗衣扣，“还有，你什么时候得醉到连酒都忘记复原了。”  
“我有，大概百分之七十醉了，彻底的。”天使开始反抗对方摸索的手，“嘿，我只是逗逗你……放手！我知道我骗不过你……”  
“所以呢，你就放任那两个狗东西对你动手动脚，嗯？你这个不知廉耻的天使……”克鲁利相信了天使“百分之七十醉”的说法，因为他已经顺利地把对方那一身碍眼的，考究的西服扒了下来，现在眼前天使的上半身只剩一件被解开两个扣子的单薄衬衫和那个可笑的格纹领结支愣着。

他们有十几年没见，亚茨拉斐尔的确胖了不少，但克鲁利还挺喜欢他这副模样。他端详着亚茨拉斐尔，像在看什么艺术品，直到天使的脸红到了耳根，手足无措地要扣起衣服遮上。  
克鲁利拍掉他的手，危险地逼近他，亚茨拉斐尔被卡在椅座和车门间动弹不得，他呜咽着，却又不敢推拒克鲁利。  
恶魔好心地安抚他：“不解你扣子，”他看着天使露出安心的表情，把衬衫掀起来递到他嘴边，“咬住。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看起来要哭了。他哀求一般看着克鲁利，然而恶魔金黄的竖瞳依旧隐藏在他那副墨镜之后沉默着，看起来没有商量的余地。  
于是他只好咬住那件衬衫，让那条该死的老蛇摘了墨镜滑上他的胸膛。  
克鲁利舔舐着他那可怜的乳头，天使像是受到什么刺激般地呜咽了一声；捏了捏他的乳尖，又引来了对方小声的尖叫。“哦看看你”恶魔揶揄，“我他妈都操你那么多次了，你还在这里装什么圣洁呢天使。”   
亚茨拉斐尔来不及反应，克鲁利就把他的裤子扒了个干净：“你瞧瞧”，他撑开自己的双腿，右手挤进那难以言齿的地方，抹出一大摊透明的体液，“亚茨拉斐尔，我的virgin Mary，看看你的‘圣水’，都快把我淹没了。”  
克鲁利的脏话连篇让亚茨拉斐尔既难堪又羞耻。天使从始至终都在避免与情欲和邪恶挂上钩，自己到头来却被一个邪恶的魔鬼给上了。

亚茨拉斐尔按住那个在自己身下捣鼓的红发脑袋：“你……你要就快点……”他咬咬牙，“别只会说些没用的……”  
克鲁利倒是小小地吃了一惊，他把椅背放下，俯身压了上去，问道：“快点什么？”  
亚茨拉斐尔禁不起他越探越深的手指，狠了狠心：“我叫你操我你这个邪魔……”  
邪魔这下来真的了。  
克鲁利把阴茎挤进了天使温暖而又潮湿泛滥的后穴，在刚刚手指的开拓下已经又湿又软。亚茨拉斐尔手指抠着座椅，小声的哀叫着，穴道被填满的肿胀感让他难受又满足。克鲁利亲了亲他，开始抽动起来。  
恶魔大力地操弄着他，抽出的时候带出白色的泡沫和些许暗红的穴肉，然后又整根操回去，硕大的囊袋拍打着穴口，强烈的撞击感让亚茨拉斐尔有种要被他生生拆解吃下腹的感觉。  
“克鲁，我……太深了、呜”天使嘴里吐出破碎的话语。  
“嘿，是你刚刚叫我操你的。”克鲁利的双眼在昏暗的车里散发着狡黠的光芒，像一条真正的蛇一般。“怎么样，天使，换成刚刚那两个酒鬼，他们能把你操成这样吗，嗯？”  
恶魔抓住他的手搭在他自己软绵绵的肚子上，亚茨拉斐尔呜咽着感受到对方的阴茎在隔着一层皮肤的地方跳动着。  
这太过了。  
但克鲁利显然没玩够，他好心地把亚茨拉斐尔的手又牵到那半勃的阴茎上：“好孩子，摸摸你自己。”  
天使从不自渎。现在可怜的亚茨拉斐尔被迫跟着克鲁利的手开始套弄自己的阴茎，他难受极了，但莫名的背德感又让他产生难以言表的冲动。  
狡猾的蛇舔了舔他粉红的耳朵，加快身下速度的同时煽动着：“你都被恶魔操过了，这样还害羞吗……我的天使？(my Angel)”  
强烈的刺激感自尾椎骨上来，在天使的脑里炸开：“克鲁利，我……”  
克鲁利知道他快承受不住了，狠狠地撞击着那敏感的一点，马眼把微凉的大股精液灌进了天使的身体深处。  
亚茨拉斐尔感受到后穴痉挛着，尖叫着射了出来。

克鲁利拿车上备用的毛巾替他擦了擦，天使在他的手下轻微的发抖，克鲁利听到他说：“我的上帝啊……”  
恶魔把他一把捞起来，咬咬他的下唇：“你应该叫我。”  
还是说你想让他知道你和一个邪魔搞了好几千年吗？


End file.
